


“死鸭子嘴硬，下边比嘴还硬”

by Vivisora



Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisora/pseuds/Vivisora





	“死鸭子嘴硬，下边比嘴还硬”

今年夏天也热过头了吧。

影山不耐烦地紧蹙着眉翻了个身，毫不客气地一脚踢开了身上的薄被。他现在浑身燥热得不正常，迅速上升的体温和微微发胀的小腹让他下意识升起一阵恐慌和不安。

不会吧......他暗自在心底祈祷着最坏的情况不要发生，费力地伸手去摸藏在枕套里的抑制剂，却在摸到一个空瓶子时心凉了半截。 

该死的。察觉到下身隐隐有抬头的趋势，影山在心里暗骂了一句。许是和一大屋子人高马大的alpha共处一室的缘故，发情期强行提前了。影山恨极了自己这副不受控制的身体，所有人都认为omega不适合排球这项运动，他偏偏就要做到最好给这群人看看。

身体已经蒙上一层黏糊糊的薄汗，影山撑着最后的理智咬牙坐起身来，浑然不觉身旁熟睡的及川不知何时已经悄然睁开了眼睛。

他刚要起身逃去厕所解决，手腕忽然被一只大手紧紧攥住，影山心下一慌，回头正对上及川清明冷静的双眸。

“你干什么？”及川稍一使劲便将本就被发情热折磨得腿脚发软的影山拽得“扑通”一声摔在他怀里。臂弯里的人不复往日冷冰冰凶巴巴的模样，浑身滚烫柔软得要命，及川一愣，随即立刻反应了过来。

“你是omega？”他半信半疑地盯着眼前涨红了脸的影山，眼见着对方在他话音刚落的瞬间猛地抬头惊慌失措地望着他，甚至连下意识的掩饰都丢到了九霄云外。及川的低语声在寂静的深夜里显得格外清晰，影山手忙脚乱地用另一只手捂住了他的嘴，脸上写满了紧张与不安。

“你发情了。”这次是毫无质疑的肯定语气。对方滚烫的掌心紧挨着他的嘴唇，鼻呼出的热气扑在娇嫩的肌肤上，影山像被烫到似的猛地一缩手，回过神来急得手脚并用胡乱挣开了及川的桎梏，踉跄着脚步夺门而去。

影山一口气逃到厕所，反手正要上锁，门忽然被强撑开一条缝，紧追上来的及川强行挤了进来，狭小的隔间瞬间变得逼仄起来。“咔哒”一声落锁，及川像一堵密不透风的高墙封住了他最后的退路。

“你出去。”影山几乎是咬牙切齿地挤出这几个字，连声音都在发抖，脸颊不知是因为愤怒还是羞耻而发烫得厉害。

“你确定不需要我帮忙？”及川挑了挑眉，故意瞥了一眼对方已经鼓胀起来的下身，极富暗示性地用舌尖舔了舔嘴唇。

“我......”忽然浓烈起来的alpha气息让影山忍不住倒吸了一口凉气，他狠狠地瞪了及川一眼，好不容易才稳住自己的气息，“我自己可以！”

啧。及川极其不爽地在心里暗骂了一声。这小鬼死鸭子嘴硬，下边比嘴还硬。

他干脆抱着手臂靠在门板上当起了门神，那无赖的神情颇有一副死活都要生根长在这儿的架势。

“你转过去！”影山已经憋得没法了，红着眼睛恶狠狠地盯着他，但在及川看来却毫无威慑力，反倒有几分故作张牙舞爪的可爱。

他当然不会乖乖地听影山的话，事实上从他进入这个狭小隔间开始便在有意无意地散发自己身为alpha的威压，此刻影山已经背过身去，伴随着窸窸窣窣衣料摩擦的声音响起，宽松的睡裤被褪到膝盖以下，露出一双白皙修长的腿。影山有些别扭地将衣摆往下扯了扯，从及川的视角看去，下摆刚好若隐若现地勾勒出臀部圆润的线条。

隔间里安静得可怕，逼仄的空间放大了影山的喘息声，他双手抖抖索索地握住自己的性器，及川毫不避讳的视线针扎般刺向他的脊背，被密切注视着自渎的羞耻感让他几乎又要难以控制地软了双腿。他现在光是站在这里就已经很艰难了，更别说动作生涩地揉搓自己的欲望。

不行，还是没办法。燥热没有消减下去半分，发硬的性器只是可怜巴巴地躺在他的掌心，影山咬着牙在心里默默祈祷着，极力控制着自己想找身后那个近在咫尺的alpha求救的冲动。

额头上渗出的汗越来越密，连刘海都黏腻地紧贴在额头上，汗珠顺着脸颊无声地滴下，影山的呼吸愈发粗重起来，他急红了眼似的疯狂撸动着自己的性器，脊背忽然紧贴上谁宽厚的胸膛，随之而来的是铺天盖地令人窒息的alpha信息素的压制。

及川的酒香味儿勾人地一丝丝织成密不透风的网，将影山整个包裹起来，贪婪地吮吸着他身上那清香的柑橘酸甜香。影山紧张得猛地僵直了身子，他清晰无比地感受到对方胯下肿胀的性器隔着衣料不紧不慢地摩擦着他的臀缝，他快要彻底醉倒在这红酒香甜之中了。

“真的......不需要前辈帮忙吗？”及川凑到他耳边低语，仿佛在低吟什么蛊惑人心的魔咒，“连这种事也做不好的笨蛋飞雄。”

他说到最后似乎是嗤笑了一声，与此同时手已经顺着臀肉轻抚上了影山的下身。omega的性器小巧而招人怜爱，及川轻而易举就能握在掌心里，粗糙的指腹反复摩擦刺激着前端马眼，另一只手早已撩开宽大的睡衣摸了进去，轻轻覆住了柔软的乳肉。

怀里人的喘息愈发急促细碎了起来，影山明知自己不该如此轻易被对方玩弄于股掌之间，却仍无法抗拒身体本能的渴望，他别过脸去不敢直视自己下身被轻易亵玩得吐水的情景，而更糟的是，他觉得自己的身体深处似乎产生了一些奇怪的变化。

他根本腾不出心思去理会及川挑逗的话语，胸前的乳肉被抓在掌心里肆意揉搓拉扯，疼痛间又隐隐带着些许令人羞耻的快感，很快便红肿凸起，被薄薄的睡衣清晰地勾勒出情欲的轮廓。上下的夹击让影山几乎快要站不住，及川忽然猝不及防地握住他的性器狠狠一撸，积攒到了顶端的欲望终于喷薄而出，影山发着抖射在了他手里，无意识地半仰起脸剧烈地喘息着，及川始终在他后颈处蠢蠢欲动许久的双唇终于覆上了他的腺体。

“及......及川前辈......哈啊......”影山终于反应过来惊慌失措地想要挣脱开来，却早已腿脚发软使不上劲，及川哪里肯放过到手的猎物，干脆箍住他的腰往怀里一搂，轻而易举地将整个人圈在了自己怀里。

“不想这样？还是说......你想用这里？”及川暗示性地往前顶了顶胯，舔了舔那散发着柑橘甜香的腺体处，忽然意味不明地轻笑了一声，“说起来我还真是小看你了，一个omega跟这么一大屋子alpha躺在一起。”

及川说到这里，一股复杂情绪忽然在心底翻涌沸腾起来，说不清是不爽还是什么愤怒的情绪，他难以控制地开始想象如果不是自己发现了影山的异常，如果是别人居心叵测跟到这里——好吧，他自己也不能算是什么正人君子——但他一想到影山现在这副乱七八糟的模样会被其他人看到，就烦躁得忍不住一股无名火冒，尽管这只是一个笨蛋飞雄而已。  
他盯着眼前人水光潋滟的深蓝色双眸，难以自持地捏住对方的下巴，狠狠地吻了下去。

舌尖轻松撬开齿关，甚至故意舔咬着那柔嫩的唇瓣发出啧啧的水声，揽在腰间的手收得越来越紧，及川几乎是在宣泄一般用力撕咬着他的唇。他伸手往影山臀缝处一摸，讶异地发现贪婪收缩着的穴口处不知何时已经开始渗出湿哒哒的液体，黏腻无比地糊了他一手。

后穴仿佛极尽一切努力地对他做着邀请，及川就着这个亲密的姿势将影山抵在墙上，手指刚试探性地从穴口探出便被热情纠缠上来的穴肉整个吞没。惊叹着omega的身体竟然如此美妙，光是想象着这温暖柔软的肠道便足以让及川难以自控地硬了下身，初经情事的少年毛躁地将几根手指伸进去胡乱搅弄着，发出汩汩的情色的水声，抽出时甚至沾满了粘稠的肠液，拉长成透明的银丝，被他一股脑抹在影山湿漉漉的腿根。

影山扶着墙瘫软得站不住身子，只能堪堪被及川搂住腰勉强站立，他清晰地从及川焦躁草率的动作中感受到了对方没来由的怒气，甚至身体猝不及防被肿胀的性器满满当当填满时，他甚至还来不及反应就发出了一声难耐的呻吟。

太奇怪了，自己现在太奇怪了。影山浑身都在战栗，对方大力抽插的动作将他控制不住地往前撞，却又在下一刻被那双有力的箍着腰霸道地拽回怀里，起初被异物侵入的不适感很快转变为了灭顶的快感，他情不自禁地从唇齿间漏出连他自己听了都要脸红心跳的呻吟与喘息。

“叫我的名字，飞雄。”及川反复摩挲着他腰间的软肉轻声低语着，满意地看着眼前的后辈浑身泛起惹人怜爱的绯红，每一次大开大合的动作他都能清晰看见连带着翻飞出来的穴肉，熟透了似的艳红色，混杂着白浊的精液和透明的肠液，黏糊糊的不分彼此，全都难舍难分地亲吻着他那根狰狞的性器。

“及川前辈……啊！”像是对他的称呼感到极为不满，及川惩罚似的用力往前一顶，几乎要撞开那紧闭的生殖腔入口，即将被操开进入更深地方的恐惧让影山几乎是下意识地尖叫出声，“彻！彻......啊......哈啊......”

身后传来满意的轻笑一声，及川吻了吻他光洁的脖颈，似乎连动作都放得温柔了一些。一如他往日的坏心眼，及川故意吊胃口似的没头没脑地往深处撞，每次都若有似无地掠过那个敏感点，却又始终不给影山一个痛快。

黑发少年低声呜咽着情难自禁地扭动着身体，汗珠顺着额头脸颊“啪嗒”一声碎裂在地面，他全身都蒙上一层薄薄的细汗，像是不甘愿地哀求着，却又羞于启齿般只是发出小动物似的呜咽。

“及......及川前辈……唔……”终于忍不住呼唤着对方，影山艰难转过头来，一双湿漉漉的眼睛盛满了情欲的渴望，却又残余着最后些微的理智与羞耻。

“该叫什么？”及川仍然不紧不慢的模样，声音却明显带着笑意。

“唔……”实在对这过于亲昵的称呼难以启齿，影山咬着唇迟迟不肯开口，他被紧紧禁锢在及川怀里，对方隔着衣服揉搓着他的乳头，依然是隔靴搔痒的手法与力度，下边干脆埋在里面耍赖似的不动了。

“彻……彻……求你……”影山终于忍不住叫出了声，被情欲冲昏了头脑的他甚至不自在地扭了扭腰，对于他来说这已经算是极其降低底线的讨好了，就差被欺负得哭出来了。及川显然也得到了极大的取悦，轻笑了一声，掐着他的腰再次狠狠的往深处撞了进去，几乎整根都被完全吞没。

肉体碰撞发出啪啪作响的声音，在狭小的隔间里无比清晰地穿透耳膜，攻势愈发猛烈起来，紧紧相连的下身早已被搅弄得湿淋淋的，黏腻得一塌糊涂，影山不知被弄得射出来了几次，下身已经可怜巴巴地吐不出多余的液体，及川仍不知疲惫似的一次又一次填满他的身体。

“不要……不要射在里面……”感受到对方愈发加快的抽插频率，影山惊恐地胡乱摇着头，对于未知的恐惧甚至让他凭空生出几分多余的力气，竟扒着墙试图挣脱及川的怀抱。  
他听到对方不悦地啧了一声，发泄似的一口尖牙利齿干脆利落地落在了他的后颈，被贯穿的一刻，伴随着疼痛一齐袭来的是浓烈的酒味儿，无孔不入地钻进他的每一寸皮肤，随即及川竟然退出了他的身体，胡乱在他颤抖的双腿间迅速抽插了几下，大股大股的白浊液体打湿了腿根，顺着修长的腿部线条一路流淌下来。

影山几乎是整个瘫软着身子无力地滑了下来，在即将一屁股跌坐到地上之前被及川一把捞进了怀里。他抱着怀里还在微微颤抖的少年，安抚地一下下轻轻拍着影山的背。

“乖孩子。”及川亲了亲他的额头，唇角扬起了餮足的笑容。


End file.
